


Spaces in Your Togetherness

by nooziewoozie



Category: Korean Drama, The Princess's Man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooziewoozie/pseuds/nooziewoozie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se Ryung knows very well why she is required to lay down Officer Sin’s bedding every night. --Drabbles spanning the breadth of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces in Your Togetherness

Se Ryung knows very well why she is required to lay down Officer Sin’s bedding every night. It is a message and it is calculated: _I own you_ , he is saying. _I can humiliate you. I can rape you, should the whim take me_. Every night, Officer Sin finds her in his bedroom; every night, he makes a mockery of what happens between a man and a woman there with his sneer and his hard, angry stare.

It is very well, then, that she can stare back.

So when she is shaking out bedding, Se Ryung calls to mind Teacher’s cold hands on her fever-warm skin. She remembers his lips on hers and the desperate completeness she had found in his arms. Over the months, she distills Teacher from her memories—his smiles, the straight line of his shoulders, the surety in his step and in the hand that grips his blade, and the thud of his heart against hers. And every night, Se Ryung takes comfort: there is vague news from the north of dissent and rebellion. He is not dead. She is alive yet. It is a terrible, heavy thing, but she carries that hope in her heart everywhere she goes.


End file.
